GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword
GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword (aka 00 Gundam Seven Sword, 00 Seven Sword), is a weapons pack/equipment for 00 Gundam that appeared in the Mobile Suit Gundam 00V side story. It is later given an eighth sword and re-designated as 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G. Technology & Combat Characteristics 00 Gundam Seven Sword uses a successor to the Seven Sword equipment set used by Exia. The 00 Gundam’s Seven Sword system also consists of 7 swords. Each sword in this new equipment set underwent big changes, and as a result, differs from Exia's "Seven Sword". Each of the swords is a significant extension of Exia's Seven Sword System. 00 Gundam Seven Sword was later given an eighth sword specifically designed for its pilot, Setsuna F. Seiei. Armaments GN Buster Sword II This massive weapon is attached to the solar furnace of the left shoulder, and has 2 modes of operation. In its "keep" state, a.k.a. shield mode, a large omni-directional GN Field is generated. From the scope of the GN field emission, it appears to also be able to protect nearby allies. With regards to the development of this weapon, Ian Vashti analysed the GN Buster Sword of GN-X II from an insider. With modifications and improvements, this weapon became a melee weapon with top class destructive power.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V 00 Gundam Seven Sword chapter During the testing of the repaired 00 Gundam, the Buster Sword II is also installed with the same stabilizer equipment that was used on the 0 Raiser, though the exact reason this was installed is unknown. GN Katars Medium sized swords mounted on the add-on parts at both knees. These are a variation of the katars that made up the 00's original modular shield. The cutting edges are made of the material developed from those that are used in GN condensers. As the GN particles change to heat, the heat is transferred to whatever is in contact at the moment. With this feature, it is theoretically possible to attack at high temperatures that cannot be endured by the material of the GN Katar. While these weapons are in the prototype stage and are very unstable, the experimental concept that it uses was eventually perfectedHG 1/144 Trans-Am Raiser and became a standard for many powerful GN Sword designs that came after it. GN Sword II Blaster A new weapon developed for 00 after the final battle with the Innovators. The blaster's appearance closely resembles the GN Buster Rifle used by the Reborns Gundam. It was first seen being field tested with the 00, and is said to focus more on long-range firing than close-range melee. The "G", added of the Seven Sword's model number in direct reference to the addition of this new weapon, stands for "''G''UN".00V Senki Homepagehttp://www.gundam00.net/V/ms.html. The blade presumably uses the same Condenser edge concept that was first experimented with on the GN Katars.and later perfected on the GN Sword III.HG 1/144 Trans-Am Raiser GN Sword II Long Mounted on the right of the waist, it has an enhanced rifle mode compared to the currently adopted GN Sword II. Conversely, it also has decreased rapid fire capability and increased particle consumption. It's equipped with the premise of the complete operational Twin Drive System, and also is the only weapon of the Seven Swords designed for long range battle. GN Sword II Short Mounted on the left of the waist, the GN Sword II was developed as a projectile weapon to replace the GN Beam Dagger which Setsuna often used when piloting Exia. The tip part of the sword is attached to a wire, and can be shot out and retracted as many times as needed. System Features Twin Drive System Trans-Am System GN Field History Before the Twin Drive system was deemed fully functional, this was the close range use equipment for 00 Gundam, designed specially for its meister, Setsuna F. Seiei.This set of equipment was designed by the revived Celestial Being, before they had met up with Setsuna. It was developed in the factory at Lagrange 3. To test the 00 Gundam Seven Sword Wang Liu Mei's invites Amy Zimbalist to battle it by using a simulator, Amy fights GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword in his Advance GN-X. And then he was defeated. After several months from here, the news about CB's revival will pour. The data by Amy was used as part of 00's development data. But after that, in order for the Twin Drive to fully function effectively, the support machine GNR-010 0 Raiser became of a higher priority. For that reason and also because the sets are incompatible with each other; this equipment was not used in real battle until much later. The Seven Sword weapon set eventually was used by the repaired 00 Gundam after the defeat of the Innovators, including the addition of a new weapon, the GN Sword II Blaster. The repaired 00, Gundam GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G, is also being modified to suit Setsuna, having evolved into an Innovator. Later on, Celestial Being conducts a series of tests, to see if 00 can utilize Trans-Am now that it lacks the Twin Drive System as its power source, by testing several GN Drive/GN Particle Tanks combinations. During which they also tested the viability of the new GN Sword II Blaster as a weapon during the trials. They find that the refitted 00 is unable to use Trans-Am with the single Drive plus single particle tank configuration, but is able to use it for a total of 0.03 seconds with the double Particle Tank configuration. Despite the new limitations in its abilities, 00 had no problem dispatching the unexpected enemies encountered during some of the tests. Gallery Cel 00 Seven Sword front.jpg|Fan art CG Cel 00 Seven Sword back.jpg|Fan art CG rear File:CG 00 7 Sword wallpaper.jpg|00 Gundam Seven Sword Sunset Wallpaper File:CG 00 7 Sword Trans Am Wallpaper.jpg|Trans-Am 00 Gundam Seven Sword Sky Wallpaper File:CG 00 7 Sword Sky wallpaper.jpg|00 Gundam Seven Sword Sky Wallpaper File:CG 00 7 Sword II.jpg File:Cel 00 Seven Sword Wallpaper.jpg File:Cel 00 Seven Sword uncolored.jpg|00 Gundam Seven Sword lineart (Cel Shaded) File:00_Seven_Sword_G.png|00 Gundam Seven Sword/G destroying a GN-XIII in Gundam 00V File:GN Sword II Blaster.png|GN Sword II Blaster File:Cel 00 Raiser + 7 Swords.jpg|00 Raiser w/ Seven Sword armament File:00 Raiser Seven Sword.jpg|00 Raiser Seven Sword Sunset Wallpaper File:GN-0000 00 GUNDAM V.jpg|00 Raiser w/ Seven Sword armament detached File:CG 00 XN Raiser + Seven Swords.jpg|00 XN Raiser w/ Seven Sword armament File:Cel 00 + 00 Seven Sword.jpg File:00_Gundam_7S_wallpaper.jpg|00 Gundam Seven Sword/G profile Notes References File:00V Gundam Seven Sword.jpg|00V profile of 00 Gundam Seven Sword File:00V 00 Seven Sword.jpg File:00V 00 Seven Sword II.jpg File:00V 00 Seven Sword III.jpg File:GN7Sword.jpg|Gundam 00V "Gun x Sword" pg. 1 File:GN7Sword (1).jpg|Gundam 00V "Gun x Sword" pg. 2 File:GN7Sword (2).jpg|Gundam 00V "Gun x Sword" pg. 3 File:GN7Sword (3).jpg|00 Gundam Seven Sword/G profile File:GN7Sword (4).jpg|00 Gundam Seven Sword/G profile pg. 2 File:HG 00 Seven Sword G 1.jpg|1/144 HG 00 Seven Sword/G Instruction Manual File:HG 00 Seven Sword G 2.jpg|1/144 HG 00 Seven Sword/G Instruction Manual wide layout File:HG 00 Seven Sword G 3.jpg External Links 00 Gundam Seven Sword on MAHQ